Addiction
by Mary de cullen
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo, el me usaba para salir de sus problemas y yo lo hacia por la misma razon, aunque fuera incorrecto, simplemente era nuestra adicción. One Shot. ooc. Disculpen los errores.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.

Addiction

Cada vez que llegaba a la universidad estaba James esperandome para follarme en el cuarto de servicio, siempre con ese look de chico malo que me encantaba, el era mi escapatoria todas las mañanas, me hacia sentir bien y querida.

Tengo 19 años, y no puedo decir que mi vida es un infierno, he tenido muchas de las cosas que he querido, y se que mis padres me quieren, pero a veces me dicen cosas tan pero tan hirientes que lo que quiero es un escape de la realidad, por lo que lo busco en hombres.

Las clases pasan lentas, para mi felicidad, no tengo ganas de volver a mi casa y enfrentarme a lo que vivo dia a dia, cuando llego a almorzar, veo como Edward me observa desde su mesa, el tambien estudia Medicina, como yo, pero esta 3 años mas avanzado, todas lo conocen porque la verdad es que esta buenisimo, con su cabello cobrizo, y sus ojos de ese verde que te invitan a perderse en el, cuando a veces lo conseguimos o jugando soccer o haciendo barras sin camisa, todas babeamos por el, pero hay muchas cosas que yo se que las demas no, ya que es mi vecino.

Cuando terminan mis clases mi humor es de perros por tener que regresar, voy saliendo con Angela y Alice, 2 de mis mejores amigas en la universidad, cuando veo como Edward esta recostado de su volvo en el estacionamiento, sosteniendo su chaqueta y con sus Ray Band, que lo hacen ver mas guapo de lo que ya es.

- Wooow Bella, me da de todo cada vez que lo veo esperandote asi - Me dice Alice que es la mas lanzada de las 3

- Bah callate que le dire a Jazz en lo que andas - Jazz ha sido su novio desde la secundaria, y ahorita estudia derecho, es un hombre encantador y me adopto como su hermana menor, lo quiero muchisimo.

- aay bella por dios, que Jazz sabe que lo amo pero eso no significa que no tengo ojos - dice mientras me guiña el ojo

Muevo la cabeza reprobatoriamente pero con una sonrisa en la cara, Alice es Alice, me despido de ellas que van al metro y yo me acerco a donde Edward me esta esperando

- Hola Bella, como estas? Como te fue hoy? - me dice, mientras me da un beso en la comisura de los labios, con su sensual tono de voz que siempre invita a pecar, asi este leyendo la guia telefonica

- Hola Ed, bien bien, un poco canson, pero como siempre - le respondo mientras me abre la puerta del carro, como todo un caballero, para que yo entre. - y tu? - le respondo despues de que le ha dado la vuelta al carro, lo prende y esperamos que caliente

- Bien bien, las rondas fueron agotadoras, ademas de que uno de mis pacientes murio durante el fin de semana, por lo que el profesor me dio uno nuevo y me tengo que estudiar toda su historia para el miercoles

- woow, que mal ademas que ahora tienes tan poco tiempo para aprendertela

-ps si es triste, ademas que ya me habia encariñado con la sra, por eso es que no debemos tener apegos con los pacientes

- en eso si tienes razon

Y ahí acabo la conversacion, aunque no quedamos en un silencio incomodo, simplemente estabamos ahí, yo iba viendo el paisaje por la ventana y prendi la radio, estaba sonando One more night de maroon 5, me sentia muy identificada con esa cancion, ya que siempre deciamos que seria la ultima vez, y como si fueramos droga recaiamos en lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Ed se debe haber dado cuenta de lo que significaba la cancion para mi, porque inmediatamente que empezo a sonar, me miro de una manera abrazadora, que demostraba que el se sentia igual, pero que era imposible contener la lujuria entre los dos, nuestra atraccion fisica era increible.

De repente se metio por una calle que no conocia, se supone que ibamos para nuestras casas, se metio en un callejon , que estaba desertico, se estaciono y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Yo sabia lo que sucederia, era lo que nos pasaba siempre, me desabroche el cinturon, me le acerque y me puse a pasarle la mano por el cabello que siempre estaba muy sedoso, el sabia lo que significaba ese gesto para mi, que todo estaba bien, que no importaba si sucedia una vez mas, que ambos estabamos el uno para el otro aunque no pudieramos estar juntos.

El se volteo y me miro, pero ya no estaba cargado de dolor e inseguridad, era pura lujuria, la que nos arrastraba a ambos.

Arrimo ambos hacientos hacia adelante y nos pusimos en el trasero que era mas espacioso, yo abajo y el arriba, nos devoramos como si no hubiera mañana, no habia ganador en la pelea de nuestras lenguas, ellas habian nacido para estar juntas, todo estaba bien cuando nos besabamos.

Me quito la ropa poco a poco, disfrutando del momento, primero la camiseta y luego los shorts, dejandome solo en bragas y sosten, y se retiro para admirar la vista, momento que yo aproveche para desnudarlo a el tambien, le quite la camisa y los pantalones, ayudada por el porque desde mi posicion era muy complicado.

Cuando quedo solo en boxers se volvio a acostar encima de mi para besarme, sentia su musculoso abdomen encima del mio, y me refregaba contra el para sentir como su ereccion masajeaba mi clitoris en esa posicion, estaba cerca de correrme asi mismo cuando el se separo un poco de mi, y yo gemi frustrada

- No no no, cuando te corras sera porque yo te lo ordene y lo sabes, te has ganado un castigo que me cobrare en un rato - me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me mojara mas todavia, lo mire duramente pero todo lo que hizo fue reirse de mi - todo a su tiempo - me respondio.

Me quede frustrada debajo de el, cuando se volvio a acercar, pense que me iba a besar pero empezo a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, los agarro, aun con el sosten puesto, y los apreto un poco mas de lo normal, logrando esa mezcla entre placer y dolor que tanto me excitaba y el lo sabia, me saco un pecho por encima del bra y empezo a jugar con su lengua y mi pezon, gemi durisimo cuando me lo chupo con fuerza y lo mordio un poco, e hizo lo mismo con el otro, yo estaba que me movia y me corria, sin darme cuenta me desabrocho el sosten y lo subio hasta mis manos

- has sido una chica mala que no merece ninguna recompenza, te atare para que no me puedas tocar. - y asi lo hizo, yo estaba que explotaba pero no podia sino aguantar hasta que el terminara de castigarme

Luego de amarrarme, siguio bajando, beso mi vientre y me quito las bragas, ya estaba completamente desnuda y excitada

- si te corres el castigo va a ser peor - y antes de que tuviera tiempo a analizar lo que me dijo, me abre las piernas y empiza a jugar con su lengua en mi clitoris mientras me mete dos dedos a un ritmo regular. Siento como la burbuja va llenandose dentro de mi y hago todo lo posible por frenarla, pero esto es una tortura en toda la regla.

Cuando decide que ya es suficiente, me voltea y me suelta las manos para volver a amarrarmelas en la espalda, quedo con la cabeza apollada contra el asiento y el culo levantado, es un poco incomodo para mi, pero dejo que haga lo que quiera, se que me va a gustar

- este sera el fin del castigo, te dare 10 azotes y ademas aprovecho de ver esas nalgas bien rosaditas que deben ser preciosas - me estremesco al escucharlo, no me molestan los azotes pero tampoco me encantan y el lo sabe, aunque nunca habia estado tan caliente como hoy

No lo veo venir, y me da el primero en una nalga - UNO - grito por el ardor, seguidos me da el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto, en ambas nalgas, los sigo contando porque se que le gusta, el quinto no lo veo venir y me da justo en el coño, me excito indudablemente y me remuevo, los ultimos 5 me los da todos ahí, yo estoy que no aguanto la excitacion y las ganas de correrme cuando me mete dos dedos en el ano, dos en la vagina y me frota el clitoris - CORRETE - me dice y lo obedezco a la perfeccion.

Cuando bajo de la nebulosa en la que me encontraba, noto que me ha desatado, y no me da tiempo a pensar cuando me introduce su pene duramente en la vagina, grito al sentir como me llena, establece un ritmo en el que me golpea justo mi punto G, logrando que me corra por segunda vez mientras el sigue moviendose.

Cuando regreso me doy cuenta que me lo ha sacado y que se esta pajeando

- no hemos traido condones - me dice en respuesta a la interrogante no formulada

Cuando caigo en cuenta de eso, me sonrojo, se sintio tan bien que yo no estaba ni pendiente de eso, me le acerco y sustituyo sus manos con las mias, colocando una de las suyas en mi cabeza para que me aguantara el cabello y al mismo tiempo estableciera el ritmo que queria.

Lo tomo en mi boca rapidamente, no estabamos para preliminares, le paso la lengua por el glande y me lo empiezo a comer, el establece el ritmo, llevando su pene hasta mi garganta, provocandome arcadas pero que logro controlar.

Veo como su cara se contrae cuando esta a punto de correrse y succiono mas duro, hasta que siento como su leche sale disparada hasta mi garganta, la saboreo y trago toda, y se relaja completamente, luego me alza y me besa cariñosamente, ambos reconociendo nuestro propio sabor en la boca del otro.

Nos quedamos descanzando un rato, no queremos irnos pero ya es hora, nos vestimos y arrancamos, seguimos en silencio como antes pero vamos agarrandonos las manos, asi sabemos que todo esta bien.

Llegamos a nuestras casas, el se estaciona, da la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, me da un beso casto y yo me voy antes de que pueda pasar algo mas, y al cruzar la puerta veo como mi infierno personal cae sobre mis hombros, sin nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas, disculpen el retraso, no tenia internet y me fue imposible subir capi antes, aquí se los dejo, y basta recordar que los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

Bella Pov.

Mi mama murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía cinco años, mis recuerdos de ella son muy escasos, cuando me arropaba por la noche o un viaje que hicimos a la playa poco antes de que muriese, mi papa nunca lo supero, empezó a beber y casi ni me cuidaba, tuve que aprender por mi misma como era todo, fue muy duro para mi, era una niña no tenia porque saber cómo funcionaba el mundo, a los 11 me doy cuenta de que mi papa poco a poco empieza a dejar de beber, y al poco tiempo me presenta a Sue, su nueva novia con la que se va a casar, y no me puede importar menos, llevaba tanto tiempo valiéndome por mi misma que esto era simplemente otra cosa más que soportar, y resulta que esta Sue venía con un paquete, Leah, una niña de cinco años de su primer matrimonio, era una niña encantadora, como me hubiera gustado poder seguir siendo así, pero mi padre no me lo permitió.

Ahí fue cuando mi vida se puso peor, yo hacia lo que me daba la gana, como siempre, pero Sue quería controlarme porque no era buen ejemplo para su hija, pues que se vaya a la mierda, si no le gusta que le diga lo que quiera, no es mi asunto, a los 14 empecé a tomar, a escondidas le robaba el alcohol a mi papa de su bar y me lo tomaba, eran los únicos momentos en los que se me permitía olvidar y ser libre, cuando Sue me descubría me daba correazos hasta que me sangraba la espalda, y me dejaba ahí como si yo fuera basura, lo que me motivaba a seguir bebiendo solo por llevarle la contraria, gracias a eso conocí a Edward, era hijo de la pareja que se mudo a la casa de al lado, estaba tan o más dañado que yo y con el tuve mi primera vez, nunca fuimos novios pero llegamos a ser el escape del otro, el veía mis cicatrices y yo las de él, pero nunca dijimos nada, el ya estudiaba Medicina en ese entonces, primer año si mal no recuerdo. Estuvimos más o menos un año viéndonos, hasta que me conto que se iba de mochilero a viajar y que no sabía cuando volvería, lo apoye y le dije que me escribiera.

Tenía 15 cuando se fue y volví a caer ferozmente en el alcohol, no sé cuantos pasaron por mi cama en mi búsqueda del desahogo, ya no me importaba que Sue me pegara, o me llamara puta o cosas por el estilo, yo solo no quería volver a casa, mas de una vez dormí en el parque solo por no verla.

Cuando cumplí 16 supe que ya había sido suficiente, luego de un coma etílico en el que casi pierdo la vida, me dedique al colegio ya que había decidido estudiar medicina, quería ayudar a la gente.

Ahí fue cuando Edward volvió, en ese año habían pasado muchas cosas, para él y para mi, ya no era la niña virgen a la que había que tratar con cuidado y el ya no era el muchacho desgarbado que había conocido, me lo conseguí por casualidad cuando llegaba del colegio, estaba sentado en la acera de su casa, con el bolso entre sus piernas y la cabeza entre sus manos, en un gesto de derrota, lo invite a entrar a mi casa, la que sabía que no había nadie, como siempre a esta hora, me saludo y vino conmigo.

- tanto tiempo sin verte Bella, ¿como estas? - me dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa

- bien bien, he hecho algunas cosas y dejado de hacer otras, simplemente estudio y ya, y tú? Como estuvo tu año?

- mmmm, me parece excelente, yo estuve genial, aprendí muchísimas cosas y no quería regresar, aunque estar aquí tiene sus ventajas - me dio una mirada cargada de lujuria, yo sabía lo que él quería porque era lo mismo que buscaba yo

- espérame un segundo que voy a cambiarme, hace mucho calor

Me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, y yo subí rápido las escaleras para no dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, me puse un culotte que tapaba exclusivamente lo necesario y una camiseta, baje corriendo y lo conseguí viendo las fotos "familiares" en la sala

-porque tu no sales en ninguna? - me pregunto cuando me oyó bajar

- porque Sue no quería y Charlie la complace - le comente, deje de decirle papa cuando dejo que Sue me pegara la primera vez.

No me respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y me comió con la mirada de arriba a abajo

- ya no eres una niña - me dijo mirándome a los ojos

- no, no lo soy - le respondí mientras veía como crecía su erección

Luego de eso no hicieron falta las palabras, se me acerco y me cargo, yo puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerme y gemí cuando sentí su erección contra mí, me llevo a la cocina y me sentó en la encimera

- siempre quise cogerte así, eres tan caliente - me decía mientras me quitaba la camiseta, yo moría por un beso, pero dejaba que él lo hiciera a su manera, es un poco dominante y se como le gusta.

Me dejo en sostén y luego me beso mientras tocaba mis senos, los saco por encima sin desabrochar el bra y me bajo las tiras para que se apreciara mejor, me acostó en la encimera para bajarme el short y las bragas al mismo tiempo y me dijo que me volviera a sentar y me abrió las piernas.

- quiero ver cómo te masturbas - y su tono de voz estaba unos tonos más graves de lo usual

Dirigí una de mis manos a mis pechos y la otra a mi clítoris y empecé a masturbarme, me calentaba muchísimo verlo al mientras me miraba, busco un condón en su cartera y se saco el pene por el cierre del pantalón, sin bajárselos un poco si quiera, cosa que me calentó muchísimo ya que sabía que me iba a coger completamente vestido y yo casi desnuda, empezó a acariciarse y se puso el condón, me penetro lentamente y no se movió, mientras yo me adaptaba a su tamaño

- pon las manos hacia atrás y sostente, si las mueves o te corres sin mi permiso te daré un castigo

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que me decía, siempre había sido así de dominante, por lo que no es nada nuevo para mí.

Empezó a moverse con fuerza, me costaba sostenerme pero hice todo lo posible, no queriendo defraudarlo, tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo que realmente lo extrañe, el era mi escape de mi mierda de vida, sentí como iba creciendo la burbuja, el me daba justo en el lugar indicado, lo que me provocaba arrebatos de placer

-no te corras todavía - me advirtió con su voz demandante sintiendo como mis paredes se apretaban a su alrededor

Hice todo lo posible por obedecer, era casi imposible, y me sentí completamente aliviada cuando bajo su mano a mi clítoris y me ordeno que me corriera mientras sentía como se venía él, tenía mucho tiempo sin un orgasmo tan bueno.

En medio de mi nebulosa vi como recogía mis cosas, su bolso y me cargaba para subirme a mi habitación, tranco la puerta con seguro y nos recostamos en la cama, yo con la cabeza sobre su corazón.

- como sigue todo? - me pregunto mientras trazaba las cicatrices de mi espalda

- aquí Ed., aquí estoy, deje de beber cuando casi morí, y me he dedicado a estudiar, igual no las veo nunca, me encierro en mi habitación hasta las 3 am para cenar y me voy a un cuarto para las 8 cuando ya no queda nadie, ese es un resumen de mi vida ahora

- Bellas, ya regrese y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, así sea pasarte comida a una hora decente

- gracias Ed., realmente te extrañe, y a ti como te fue?

- bueno el hecho que este aquí antes de ir a verlos después de un año creo que dice mucho

Yo no era la única con una vida difícil, para él tampoco era sencillo y por eso nos llevábamos tan bien, el era lo más cercano que tenia, la diferencia de edad era tan poca cosa cuando vivimos como lo hacemos nosotros. Después de estar muchas horas en la habitación se hizo de noche y Ed. tenía que volver a su casa, se fue por la ventana como siempre hacíamos para así evitar a la perra de Sue.

Cuando se hicieron la una baje a ver si conseguía algo de cenar

- bello Isabella, espectacular - dijo Sue con un desdén que me congelo los huesos, me quede de piedra en donde estaba, tenía más de una semana sin verla y esperaba que siguiera siendo así

- no soporto ver como conviertes mi casa en un burdel, no quiero prostitutas en mi hogar

- esta es mi casa tanto como la tuya o sino mas, yo soy la hija de Charlie

- vi como ese muchacho salía de tu cuarto hace unas horas, que no te da vergüenza estar con ese - dijo con una mueca de desdén - no lo quiero más cerca de ti

- Tu no me controlas! No puedes hacer que yo haga algo que tú quieras! No eres mi madre! - le dije, destilando veneno en cada una de mis palabras.

- Pero soy la esposa de tu padre y me debes respeto!

- Tú no eres nadie para mi, y el dejo de ser mi padre hace muchos años atrás, tengo años sin ver al que solía ser mi padre, el ahora es Charlie y significa casi tan poco para mí como lo haces tú, la única persona decente aquí es Leah, que es una niña y espero que pueda seguir siéndolo, no como yo que Charlie me obligo a crecer, solo que claro el seguro no te conto como era todo antes de que llegaras verdad, nunca te dijo que a los 6 yo ya me preparaba mis comidas o que sabia como colocarlo cuando llegara borracho, eso no es algo para una niña, pero me toco vivirlo, a si que anda con tu querido marido y déjame en paz! - no podía contener las lagrimas, me dolía mucho recordar mi vida, en cuanto pude salí corriendo y me encerré en el cuarto

Me puse a hojear las fotos de mi mama, cuando el cáncer no había llegado a ella todavía, era muy hermosa, y Charlie parecía como si solo la viese a ella a mas nadie, en todas las fotos se veían felices, cuando yo nací todo mejoro para ellos, hasta que esa desgraciada enfermedad se la llevo, ellos eran mis padres y los amaba, no Sue, ni el Charlie que es ahora, que dejo que me pegaran en tantas oportunidades, poco a poco me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, era de noche todavía, debían ser las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana, pero no me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación hasta que sentí un correazo en mi espalda, dolió como el infierno y llore, por todo lo que había perdido y por las desgracias que traía esta mujer a mi vida, me dio cerca de veinte correazos, si es que no perdí la cuenta, mis heridas se volvían a abrir y sangraba, toda mi camiseta ya estaba empapada y me dolería como el infierno, pero cuando volteo descubro que eso no será lo peor.

- pues veamos Isabela, ya que eres toda una puta y te comportas como tal, pues aquí he traído a Marco, que es un buen amigo mío, vendrá a probar la mercancía. - me dijo Sue con una mirada de lujuria en su cara, esta mujer estaba loca.

Empecé a gritar y patear, pero Sue vino y me ato las muñecas y el tipo ese me agarro las piernas, mis heridas me dolían por lo que no pude seguir resistiéndome, empecé a llorar sabiendo el destino que me depararía

- Que rica esta carne de niña, seguro que esta apretadita pero ya lo comprobare - Dijo mientras me agarraba el coño por encima de la pijama, empecé a llorar mas fuerte pero eso solo trajo malas consecuencias, Sue me amordazo también por lo que ya no podría hacer nada, tenía que aceptar que esto iba a suceder, decidí transportarme a otro lugar, cosa que hacia usualmente cuando me sucedían cosas malas, tratar de pensar en cómo era mi vida antes, y en lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida ahora que es Ed., el aunque sea rudo en el sexo siempre se preocupa por mí y yo realmente se lo agradezco.

Cuando termino, Marco y Sue salieron dejándome ahí tirada, yo no aguantaba el dolor, tanto emocional como físico, ya que además el no espero a que estuviera lubricada, aunque dudo que lo hubiera logrado, y de seguro tengo un desgarro, mas no podría ir al hospital ya que el Director era Carlisle, padre de Ed. Y amigo de Sue por lo que haría caso omiso a lo que me sucedió igual que como hizo con su hijo.

Sentí que no dormí nada, pero cuando abrí los ojos era de día, no tenía idea de la hora pero sabía que hoy no me paraba de ahí nadie, sentí unos golpes en la ventana y supuse que era Ed. Pero no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama, hice lo que pude, le abrí y me volví a acostar. Cuando llego su cara de asombro fue increíble, lo que seguramente reflejaba el estado en el que me encontraba.

- Bells, ¿Qué te sucedió? - dijo con gran preocupación

- Sue te vio ayer cuando te fuiste, estas son las consecuencias - dije con pesar, realmente me dolía todo.

- Te ves fatal, deja que te ayude a limpiar esas heridas - él sabía tan bien como yo porque no podía ir al hospital.

- debo tener un desgarro también - le dije mientras me sonrojaba, era imposible que la sangre no me subiera por más que yo lo intentara.

- ¿Dónde? - me pregunta, y empieza a revisarme el hombro pensando todavía en que no podía haber sido tan malo, yo me lleno de vergüenza y le señalo mi vagina, no tengo fuerza para decirle en voz alta que me violaron.

- Quee! - dice con asombro y su rostro se llena de rabia de una vez - esa mal parida, coño de su madre, como te pudo haber hecho eso - y siguió diciendo una gran cantidad de improperios mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, me intento mover y hago una mueca sintiendo el dolor que emana mi espalda.

- ven, déjame ayudarte - poco a poco me ayuda a levantarme y vamos al baño, me limpia primero cuidadosamente la espalda, me coloca una crema y la venda, luego por más vergüenza que me dé, sé que debe revisarme, abro las piernas y lo dejo ver.

- sí, tienes un desgarro, pero nada que no se cure con una crema y reposo.

Lo miro y empiezo a llorar de nuevo - No utilizo condón - le susurro, sintiéndome muy mal conmigo misma. Me abraza y me deja sollozar en su pecho.

- Ven, te ayudo a ducharte, te cambias y vamos a comprar la crema y la pastilla del día después. Le asiento y me dispongo a moverme.

Media hora más tarde estamos camino a la farmacia más lejana, ya que si compramos en la que queda cerca todo el mundo se enteraría.

Una hora después ya habíamos llegado, Ed. lo compró por mí y me tome la pastilla ahí mismo, me haría falta la otra dentro de 12 horas para asegurar, y en una semana iría a revisarme por las ITS.

Decidimos almorzar en un McDonald's, y luego pasar la tarde en un parque. Esa noche decidimos no regresar, aparcamos el carro en un estacionamiento y nos acostamos los dos en la parte de atrás, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la noche anterior, pero Ed. Me hacía ver que ya estaba a salvo.

Disculpen los errores, no tengo Beta, por lo que a uno se le pasan fácilmente. Muchas gracias por leer y son bienvenidas a dejar un rw, para decirme si les gustó o no o si me quieren dar ideas J.


End file.
